


Lo que viene después de una pérdida

by itsamelon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Friendship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, arrownecklace, post Endgame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamelon/pseuds/itsamelon
Summary: «Es el caos.»





	1. Lo que viene después de una pérdida...

Era escandalosamente increíble como lo dejaba cansado, abatido y vulnerable escuchar las palabras "estar bien" después de lo que había pasado.

Aquello podría estar relacionado con lo que esos días habían escuchado una cantidad incontable de veces o porque ya esas palabras cargaban con un significado personal y lacerante que despertaban en él solo recuerdos terribles. Sea como sea, siempre ante esa frase intentaba mostrarse positivo.

Y así como unas palabras cambiaron hasta volverse enemigo, el tiempo se volvió falaz, hipócrita y desconocido para Clint Barton. Pasaba muy, pero muy lento. Disminuía su velocidad paulatinamente, como si se quedara con las últimas gotas del combustible que lo impulsaban.

Pasaba terriblemente lento, y posiblemente jurar que se lo padecía muchísimo peor.

Entre todos en su familia y la gente que lo rodeaba, parecía que el único que lo percibía era él. Y claro, lo que habían sido cinco años de soledad y desolación para el arquero, para su esposa e hijos habían sido lo que duraba un suspiro. Demasiado viajes en el tiempo, demasiadas batallas que ni en los peores estados de locura se habrían imaginado que iba a luchar, demasiado de tanto ... pero ya estaba en casa. Su casa Con los pies en la tierra, anclado a su realidad, había recuperado a su familia y la vida que venía tenido hace años.

El universo retomaba su curso como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero él no.

Porque a él le pasó todo.

El tiempo podría volverse inverosímil si te faltaba tu otra mitad.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Thanos se desvaneció. Dos semanas de una batalla ganada pero de dos almas perdidas.

Almas Esa palabra la tenía grabada en la mente con fuego. Y le dolía. O le dolía la ausencia de ellas.

De a poco Clint Barton se obligó a recuperar el ritmo de la vida, tuvo que hacerlo. Ya no era él solo, despiadado y desalmado, como lo fue luego del chasquido de Thanos; ahora tenía su familia otra vez, y tenía que ser fuerte por ellos. Volvió a la rutina, de levantarse temprano, ayudar a preparar el desayuno para sus hijos, llevarlos al colegio, mantener al tanto los arreglos de la casa y el mantenimiento del granero, ir al pueblo más cercano para hacer las compras, tomarse un tiempo para dedicarlo a su esposa, jugar con los niños, hacer su vida lo más llevadera para él y sus seres queridos. No encerrarse en el pasado, avanzar. No olvidar pero intentar superar.

Y si bien lo intentaba, ya los ojos de los demás parecían lo que lograba, la vida del arquero tenía otro lado oscuro que nadie más tenía porque se había jurado que no se iba a permitir que sus hijos lo vieran así.

Era difícil ser el sostén emocional de la familia cuando durante la primera semana después de las pérdidas se levantaba llorando y sudando por las pesadillas. Le faltaba el aire y le faltaba, en especial, una persona.

Se dormía tarde, se levantaba muy temprano; tenía la misma imagen de ella pendiendo de sus pensamientos, enganchándose en sus sueños, convirtiéndose en un caos.

_Déjame ir. _

Natasha Romanoff siempre conseguía lo que quería, siempre mantenía la esperanza colgando de un hilo pero la mantenía. Natasha Romanoff siempre estuvo empecinada en saldar esa deuda que para él y había estado saldada desde hace años.

_ No. Por favor, no. _

La sujetó fuerte, no importa lo que dolía. La vida de la rusa no era intercambiable por nada ni nadie ¿pero de qué valía retenerla si no era eso lo que ella quería? Ella ya se había entregado, Barton solo retrasaba la inminente despedida unos segundos, porque dejarla ir... eso nunca.

_Está bien. _

Pero no, no estaba bien. No para él.

\----------------------------

A Clint Barton le sorprendió la presencia de Wanda Maximoff aquella mañana. También le gratificó.

El arquero estaba solo en la casa, reparando una madera del suelo del porche cuando advirtió que un auto negro se acercaba por el camino de tierra a una velocidad moderada. Bajó los escalones y ahí esperó, quieto. Intuía el peligro cuando se avecinaba, en este caso era todo lo contrario. El auto se detuvo delante de él y de ahí salió Wanda, reluciente, prolija, tranquila pero siempre concienzuda. Primero mantuvieron distancia el uno del otro, tomándose su tiempo para examinarse. Al siguiente segundo los dos se fundieron en un abrazo melancólico y afianzado.

—Qué raro verte por aquí, niña —le dijo Barton mientras le entregaba una taza de té. Él optó por un buen café negro.

Se habían sentado en las sillas del jardín trasero. El día estaba hermoso para usarlo, soleado pero no caluroso. Una ventisca fresca corría cada tanto.

—Prometí venir a visitarte de vez en cuando.

—No creí que iba a ser en serio.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió ella, con legítima duda.

Clint solo se encogió de hombros, sin empecinarse en contestar.

—Están reconstruyendo la base de Los Vengadores, está tomando un poco de tiempo, así que mientras tanto, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mis visitas.

—¿Van a reconstruir eso? Quedó todo hecho polvo —comentó. Tomó un poco de café y se recargó en el asiento. Si bien era mullido, se consideró incómodo.

Era la primera vez que tenía problemas con Wanda desde el funeral de Tony. Tenerla a la muchacha ahí era un golpe bajo de una realidad desagradable, el recuerdo brusco de todo lo que sucedió, sucedió. A veces creía —deseaba— que era toda una ilusión; que Thanos era el cuento de otra historia y de los seis estaban viviendo las vidas que forjaron luego de lo sucedido en Nueva York.

—Tony fue muy claro y firme con lo que quería que sucediera con la base. Para algunos ese es nuestro hogar ahora —contestó ella. —

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida acá. Siempre.

—Gracias, Clint. Pero sabes que no pertenezco.

—La invitación siempre sigue en pie —remarcó él.

Wanda asintió, con una sonrisa amable pero lo suficiente demostrativa como para indicarle un rechazo educado. Por un instante, ambos se sumieron en silencio. Las hojas de los árboles murmuraron por el viento, el canto de los pájaros se oía de lejos. La bruja aprovechó para probar el té y luego lo apoyó en su regazo.

—¿Cómo están Laura y los niños? —Preguntó ella, dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Bien, los niños en el colegio y Laura fue a comprar con Nathaniel. En un rato deben de volver.

—¿Y tu como estas?

Barton tardó en responder. Le ardía la garganta.

—Bien.

Wanda soltó un suspiro apenas perceptible. Era lo que esperaba oír, aunque sabía que dentro de él había mucho más. No iba a indagar en sus pensamientos, si había nacido afecto entre ellos era gracias a la sinceridad y respeto que se tenían, y así se iba a mantener. Eso y que después de su hermano, era él quien lograba entenderla y consolarla. Ahora quería ser ella quien lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo lo estás sobrellevando? —Inquirió, adentrándose en esa zona despacio y cautelosa.

Clint otra vez se tomó su tiempo en responder. Desvió la mirada a su taza y no pudo hacer más que dejar que los recuerdos de Vormir lo atacaran. Ya estaba resignado, no podría luchar contra ellos. Finalmente respiró hondo y tomaré toda su fuerza de voluntad, trató de aparentarse por lo menos estable y resistente.

—Como puedo, sobreviviendo.

Wanda creyó que en ese instante se había terminado la conversación, porque Barton optó una postura reacia y distante ante la posibilidad de hablar de ella. Aún así, Maximoff sabía que lo que tenía adentro y no sacaba se podría volver mortal para él. Al sufrimiento había que sacarlo, exponerlo, compartirlo. Eso Wanda lo sabía muy bien. El ser que tenía para compartir el suyo ya no estaba, no quería que el arquero experimentara esa misma sensación de tener un hueco en el corazón como ella.

Wanda asintió, mostrándose comprensiva y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sabes… cuando nos liberaron de la prisión y me reuní con Vision, tuve esta clase de capricho por querer encontrarme con él aunque sea por un rato cada tanto, pero Steve no estaba muy de acuerdo. Decía que era peligroso, que nos podían ver. La solución era que Vision viniera con nosotros, que nos movíamos de acá para allá constantemente, pero Vis se tenía que quedar con Stark —Wanda hizo una pausa—. La única que me apoyó fue Natasha. Fue ella quien convenció a Steve de que me dejara reunirme con él, me ayudó y enseñó a pasar desapercibida. Siempre cubría mi espalda, me dijo que aprovechara a vivir lo que sea que tuviese con Vis, porque era una experiencia que tenía que disfrutar y que probablemente fuera única —en los labios de la bruja se dibujó una sonrisa sutil—. Cuando nos atacaron, Natasha estaba bastante molesta, nos habíamos alejado mucho. Me reprimió como si fuera mi madre.

Clint soltó una risita melancólica, agridulce. Era lindo recordarla así pero dolía. 

—Sí, ella era así. Si le molestaba algo te lo hizo saber. Lo hizo muchas veces conmigo. Ella era ... uhm-

Ella era. Era.

Parpadeó varias veces, alejando esas lágrimas traidoras, y respiró profundo, el nudo en la garganta dolía. Wanda esperó paciente a que siguiera. Comprensiva.

—Ella era la razón de todo. La razón de que el equipo se formara, de que mi familia esté a salvo, de que yo esté vivo —Clint levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Wanda—. No creo que me pueda perdonar perderla —se sinceró.

Los ojos del arquero estaban rojos, el labio le temblaba. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

—Fue su elección —le susurró Wanda. 

—Tendría que haber sido yo —se lamentó—. Intenté detenerla pero ella es más astuta. Hasta incluso luché contra ella pero no quería lastimarla. La sostuve, la sostuve fuerte pero simplemente ...

_Déjame ir. Está bien._

¡No!

—Se soltó.

Barton cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si así bloquería el dolor. Se llevó la mano al rostro y se la pasó fuerte, arrastrando con ella la primera lágrima que soltó.

La mano de Natasha estaba fría, porque estaba nerviosa. Y la de él estaba sudada, tenía miedo. Y su miedo se volvió carne viva cuando la vida de la pelirroja colgaba literalmente de su mano. Y estaba decidido, no quería soltarla y no lo iba a hacer. Dejarla ir era como despedirse de su propia vida, porque eso era Natasha. Era parte, era su vida. Era su segundo pulmón, tan vital como los latidos de su corazón y tan espectacular como la visión que lo dotaba.

—Le dije que iba a ser yo, que estaba decidido y la muy terca no me escuchó. Como siempre Natasha siendo un dolor en el trasero incluso en sus últimos minutos —Clint sonrió, ante el recuerdo de su mejor amiga, pero eventualmente, lo que comenzó siendo una sonrisita amarga se convirtió en un temblor de su mandíbula.

—Clint ... —Wanda lo tomó de la mano.

—Ella sabía en lo que me convertí, yo me merecía su final. Nat tenía una vida por delante, se merecía tener la vida feliz que tenían que haber tenido desde un principio.

Barton derramó dos lágrimas, presiones como Wanda le presionaba el agarre. Hipó en su intento de inhalar profundo.

—Nos salvó a todos, se mantuvo firme hasta el final. También sonrió, como a mi me gustaba, como intentando darme tranquilidad pero no estoy tranquilo, Wanda. No puedo. Tendría que haberlo evitado, no voy a poder perdonarme nunca haberla perdido así cuando podría haber sido yo. Siento su ausencia todos los días.

A Wanda Maximoff se le formó un nudo apretado y punzante en la garganta. Lo comprendía realmente muy bien. Sentía ese mismo dolor en carne propia. Ella también sentía ausencias todos los días. Lo miró, intentando entrelazar miradas otra vez. Era doloroso verlo a Clint Barton así; en su momento el hombre había sido su soporte y fuente de fortaleza, el que había animado a ser quien era. Ahora el arquero lucía como una imagen que no pertenece al mundo (hablando en el sentido literal, estaba tatuado, con un corte de pelo que creyó muy impropio de él), desgastado por el tiempo, consumido por el destino.

—A veces pienso que no voy a poder con ésto, que estoy a un paso de no poder soportarlo más —dijo Barton, luego de unos segundos de silencio, donde intentó controlar el temblor en su voz—. Cada vez que me duermo la veo. La veo cayendo al vacío, veo mi mano agarrando la de ella, la veo ahí tirada en el suelo. Muerta, llena de sangre. —La mirada de Clint se estaba tornando borrosa por las lágrimas. La opresión en el pecho era insoportable—. S-siempre creí que iba a ser yo, ¿sabes? Creí que nunca la iba a ver morir porque pensaba que yo me iba a ir primero. Y ahora me duermo a la noche y es ella quien aparece en mis pesadillas.

Había visto la sangre de Natasha varias veces, incluso la había tenido en sus manos cuando la hirieron en una ocasión durante una misión que compartía. Había tenido miles de pesadillas sobre perderla durante todos esos años de amistad, pero ésta le mortificaba porque era real. Se despertaba a la madrugada y volvía a ser preso de una realidad donde ya no existía Natasha y él se tenía que resignar a no hacer nada por ello porque no podía. Ya no había más nada que hacer, salvo padecer y odiar. Porque sí, no había solo dolor en el arquero, había un nivel letal y ponzoñoso de odio y rabia hacia el destino, Thanos y él mismo.

—No tenés una idea de cuánto la extraño —soltó y ya no pudo retener el llanto.

Clint Barton lloró la pérdida de su mejor amiga en los brazos de Wanda Maximoff, una mujer comprensiva y un ejemplo de resistencia. Salvo la vez que había llorado cuando despertó en el agua de Vormir, y la pequeña reunión de los Vengadores sobrantes luego de la muerte de la espía, el arquero no tuvo momento para hacer el duelo. No se pudo lamentar u odiar lo que necesita porque en ese momento, el tiempo corría rápido. Ahora, lo que podría hacer, no se tendría ni un ápice mejor. Cuando el arquero y la bruja rompieron ese abrazo, Barton se detuvo en los ojos de Maximoff. Wanda tenía los ojos llorosos pero ninguna lágrima formada por salir. La niña había pasado momentos tan, o incluso más, fuertes y tormentosos como él, sin embargo ahí estaba: en una pieza, manteniéndose estable. Compartía tanto con Wanda que era reconfortante no sentirse tan solo. Los dos perdieron a seres únicos, a conexiones imposibles, a personas cuyo amor y afecto no conocían límites.

¿Cómo se seguía después de perder todo eso?

Wanda Maximoff se percató como esa pregunta rebotaba en las paredes de la mente del arquero mas no respondió. No tenía una respuesta precisa o una que consolara al arquero, ella estaba acostumbrada a perder más veces que ganar.

De lejos se comenzó a escuchar el motor y el andar de una camioneta que al instante Clint reconoció como suya.

—Laura regresó —le avisó a Wanda, y procedió a limpiar las lágrimas con su remera. Carraspeó varias veces, intentando deshacer ese nudo en su garganta y respiró hasta que sus pulmones se hincharon del todo, para después dejar salir el aire paulatinamente.

—¿Amor? —Le dijo Laura desde dentro de la casa mientras lo buscaba.

—¡Estoy en el patio! —Le avisó a Clint.

A los pocos segundos Laura ingresó al patio y se detuvo cuando vio a a Wanda. Abrió grandes sus ojos, sus cejas se alzaron.

—¡Wanda! Qué sorpresa —dijo ella, y le sonrió mientras se aproximaba.

—Hola, señora Barton.

Las dos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

—Qué bueno verte, ¿cómo estás? —Le preguntó la esposa de Barton mientras ambas mantenían una sonrisa formal pero cálida.

—Bien, ¿y usted?

—Bien, querida. Y por favor, nada de 'señora Barton', dime Laura —le pidió. Se dirigió a su marido, y al hacerlo frunció el ceño—. Cariño, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien, amor —aseguró él. Laura asintió despacio, como quien hace cuando finge creer una mentira.

—Quería saber si puedes ir a buscar a los niños mientras hago el almuerzo.

—Claro —respondió Barton y la miró a Wanda—. ¿Te quedas a almorzar? —Preguntó, dejando entrever un tono que anhelaba esperanzador un sí como respuesta.

—Sí, obvio —contestó Wanda, con una sonrisa animada.

—Bien, voy a buscar a los chicos. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Acá te espero.

\----------------------------

—Qué bueno que viniste, Wanda —comentó Laura mientras las dos ingresaban con las bolsas de las compras a la casa. Nathaniel las seguía de cerca, con dos juguetes en las manos.

—Gracias por siempre recibirme tan bien, Lau.

Laura sonrió al escuchar por primera vez a Wanda llamarla así.

—Nos gusta que vengas, los niños te quieren. A Clint le hace bien.

Wanda la miró un tanto extrañada pero curiosa. Entraron a la cocina y dejaron las bolsas sobre la encimera. Laura se detuvo, miró y apoyó su cuerpo en el mueble. Chequeó por la puerta que daba al living que Nathaniel estaba allí jugando y cuando se aseguró que el niño no las escuchara, habló.

—Clint últimamente está actuando raro —le confesó Laura—. Aunque, más que raro diría diferente. No es el mismo.

—¿Raro cómo? —Quiso sable Wanda. Laura soltó un suspiro.

—La primera semana desde que volvimos estuvo teniendo pesadillas, bastante feas por lo que intuyo. Una noche se despertó agitado, llorando, hasta lo he escuchado ir al baño a vomitar. Cuando le pregunto sobre qué es la pesadilla no me cuenta.

—Clint pasó por muchas cosas…

—Sí, pero nunca antes lo vi así.

—Nunca antes nos desvanecimos a causa de un genocida —replicó—. Clint estuvo cinco años solo haciendo… —Wanda se detuvo, de todas formas Laura ya lo sabía todo.

—Sé que esto es por Nat. Sé que le afecta mucho.

—Era su mejor amiga.

—Natasha era familia, Wan. Pero para Clint lo era mucho más.

Wanda hizo un gesto leve de asentimiento, también se apoyó en la encimera y cruzó sus brazos.

—Me preocupa —susurró Laura—. Durante el día está bien, un poco distraído, pero lo lleva bien. A la noche puede dormir, pero lo despierta las pesadillas. A veces nervioso, hubo días que tomaba pastillas para regular la presión arterial, cosa que nunca hizo.

A Wanda se le dibujó una clara señal de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Y estos días cómo estuvo? —Inquirió.

—Un poco mejor, pero no es el de antes.

—Ya nadie lo es, Lau.

Laura hizo un mohín de disgusto y tristeza. La mujer también se notaba claramente herida, y hacía lo mismo que su marido, pretender que todo estaba bien, que podía soportarlo. Sabía que ella también la quería mucho.

—Dependemos del tiempo, Lau —le dijo—. Solo eso nos va a ayudar a sentirnos mejor, especialmente a él. Es un hombre fuerte, va a estar bien. Además los tiene a ustedes, va a mejorar, solo hay que darle tiempo.

Una sonrisita débil apareció en los labios de Laura.

—Me hubiera gustado poder agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros —se sinceró ella—. Siempre se encargó de traerme a mi marido de vuelta en una pieza en cada misión a la que iban. Siempre nos cuidaba, nos cuidó a todos hasta el último momento.

Laura bajó la mirada. Wanda respetó el silencio de la mujer, entendía que era difícil para todos.

—Nos salvó a todos —concluyó Laura.

\----------------------------

Wanda y Clint salieron al porche dando pasos lentos, sin apresurar nada. La bruja miró el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo; el día se le había pasado rápido cuando se puso a jugar con los hijos de Barton. Notó también que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío

—Gracias por venir —le dijo Clint, wanda se volteó en su dirección.

—Le prometí a Lila que iba a volver, así que supongo que nos veremos pronto.

—Espero que sí, me hizo bien hablar contigo.

Wanda curvó los labios en una sonrisa complacida.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Le preguntó ella.

Barton resopló, y se rascó la nuca, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo se apoyara en su pierna izquierda.

—Lo voy a intentar.

Fue durante un lapso de silencio que se instaló entre ellos que Clint vio como Wanda metió la mano en su bolsillo de la campera para luego sacarla sosteniendo algo con su puño bien cerrado. Con su otra mano libre, Maximoff agarró la mano del arquero y le abrió la palma ante la expresión confundida del hombre. Le entregó el objeto con cuidado, y ni bien lo hizo, Barton supo qué era.

Se le paró el corazón. Y así, tan bruscamente, comenzó a latir desenfrenado.

—¿Cómo ..? —Comenzó, pero la voz le falló— ¿Dónde lo ..?

—Lo encontramos entre los escombros de su habitación —le contó—. Estaba todo hecho pedazos pero pude rescatar algunas cosas. No sabía que hacer con eso, así que te lo traje. Eso y una caja que está en el auto. Supuse que lo ibas un querer.

Lo observó, ya no brillaba tanto como antes, incluso todavía tenía un poco de polvo, pero sabía que ella lo cuidaba mucho. También sabía que no lo venía usando tanto, hasta esos últimos días que por alguna razón volvió a ponérselo.

—La vi usándolo cuando me fue a buscar —le costó hablar, el nudo en su garganta le apretaba—, sé lo que habrá sacado antes de viajar a Vormir.

—Quizá no se quería arriesgar a perderlo —supuso Wanda. Barton no contestó.

Miró el collar una vez más y luego cerró la palma de su mano bien fuerte, manténiendolo ahí. Cualquier nivel de dolor físico no se comparaba con lo que sentíaa en ese preciso momento.

—Steve le quiere hacer un funeral —habló Wanda y Barton levantó la mirada al instante.

—No hay cuerpo —dijo después de unos segundos.

—¿Y eso importa?

Barton ignoró la respuesta.

—Él está bastante mal, Clint. Sam y Bucky también quisieran hacerle un funeral.

—Entonces en realidad viniste para eso.

—No —replicó—. Solo vine a ver cómo estabas y traerte estas cosas. Solo te lo estoy avisando.

—¿Cuándo lo que quieren hacer?

—Les gustaría hacerlo mañana, pero depende de ti.

Clint se demostró claramente remiso ante la idea.

—¿No quieres? —Le preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—No es eso. Es que ... siento que no voy a poder. No voy a poder aguantarlo.

Wanda se acercó hacia él y llevó su mano hasta el hombro del arquero, brindándole apoyo.

—Clint, necesitas hacer el duelo adecuado, llorar y sacarte todo lo que tienes adentro, porque a la larga te va a hacer mal. Natasha eligió su final, algo que la mayoría no puede; se fue haciendo algo que anhelaba que era salvarnos a todos, se fue sabiendo que las querías, las amabas, y como te dije la otra vez, estoy muy segura de que ahora sabe que ganamos. Haz esto por Nat, para honrarla y recordarla, pero también hazlo por ti, no reprimas lo que sientes, no lo ocultes, así vas a poder comenzar a avanzar de un poco, o te vas a quedar estancado acá para siempre. Le dije lo mismo a Steve, por eso quiere hacerle el funeral.

Barton alzó una ceja, una expresión que rozaba lo divertido se asomó por su rostro.

—¿Cómo es que te volviste tan experta en todo esto? —Inquirió.

—La vida, Barton —respondió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa triste. La tristeza también le llegaba a los ojos—. Trato de aprender de ella, sino te lleva por delante.

—¿No lo extrañas?

—Todos los días, pero ya acepté que no lo voy a tener de vuelta. Aceptándolo puedo sobrellevarlo mejor. Como dijiste, sobreviviendo.

Finalmente la despedida llegó. Se saludaron con un abrazo largo y el arquero le dio un beso paternal en la frente. Antes de subirse al auto, Wanda le entregó una caja no muy grande de cartón que sacó de los asientos traseros. Ahí estaban las pocas pertenencias que pudo recuperar de Natasha.

—Llama a Steve, sea lo que sea que decidas, pero llámalo. O a mí, es lo mismo —le pidió, asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto.

Clint asintió.

—Todo va a estar bien, Clint —fue lo último que le dijo Wanda. Luego, se marchó.

\----------------------------

Clint Barton dejó la caja en una esquina de su living. Iba a esperar a que todos durmieran para abrirla.

Ya habían cenado, de a poco los niños se preparan para ir a dormir. La casa de los Barton se estaba sumiendo en un silencio apaciguador. Clint se quedó sentado en el sofá, solo con la luz de una lámpara pequeña iluminando el salón. Laura apareció por detrás, masajeó un poco sus hombros y luego lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Vienes a dormir? —Más que una pregunta fue una petición. Clint se esforzó por hacer llegar la sonrisa a su mirada.

—En seguida voy. —Le tomó una mano y la besó en los nudillos.

—Voy a estar arriba entonces.

—Bueno, pero no hace falta esperarme. Duerme.

Laura volvió a darle masajes en la espalda y fue ella quien le besó, esta vez en la mejilla.

—Va a estar todo bien, Clint —le murmuró entre medio del beso.

Clint quiso darle la razón, pero no pudo.

—Buenas noches, amor —dijo en cambio.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Se quedó unos minutos ahí sentado, envuelto en la penumbra de la noche, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Parte de su atención estaba puesta recelosamente en la caja, su mente demandaba interés hacia ese objeto, pero por otra parte, quería llevarla al ático y dejarla ahí, posponer el sufrimiento para otro día.

Quizá era suficiente por hoy.

_Estoy tratando de salvar tu vida, idiota. _

La imagen de Natasha asaltó sus pensamientos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sin embargo mantenía esa postura segura, firme, bien plantada en la situación que se presentaba, como siempre, incluso hasta sabiendo que iba a morir. Recordó su mano tomando la suya, su frente apoyada contra la de él; no eran necesarias mil palabras que podrían llegar a ser insuficientes cuando podrían transmitir ese vínculo afectivo irrompible, confianza, cercanía y soporte. El contacto con Natasha siempre le transmitía eso: un oasis de paz entre tanto caos, otro tipo de amor único y difícil de explicar. Solo ellos dos lo entendían.

Esos recuerdos le ablandaban un poco, pero se le clavaban en el corazón casi destrozándolo, porque era los últimos recuerdos de ella.

Todavía tenía en su mano el collar de la flechita de la espía.

_Oh, yo no juzgo a las personas por sus peores errores._

Quizá deberías hacerlo, se seguía diciendo.

Clint Barton se había convertido en un desastre, y sin embargo ella no le había juzgado. Había ido en su búsqueda sin otras intenciones más que traerle una posibilidad. En ese entonces no creía en las esperanzas, no se quería afianzar a ellas, solo quería calmar ese dolor que lo único que lograba era expandir el vacío en su corazón. "Sabes en lo que me he convertido", Barton lo sabía muy bien, se había puesto sobre los hombros el papel de mártir y verdugo y no había quien le parara, hasta que llegó ella. Sola, con una sola intención, sin juicio ni reproche y con solo el lamento de no haberle podido dar esperanzas antes.

No le había dejado solo nunca, sin embargo luego del chasquido, él se había alejado. No podría seguir haciéndole eso.

Se levantó y fue en busca de la caja. La Tomó y la llevó hasta el sofá. Respiró hondo y la abrió.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una chaqueta de cuero marrón, que casi cubría todo el espacio superior de la caja, sin dejar ver lo que tenía debajo. La levantó y la examinó, estaba un poco sucia y la manga derecha tenía un agujero como si se hubiera quemado. La dejó a un lado y asomó su cabeza al interior; no había mucho más. Un cuaderno rojo cuya tapa dura estaba rota y algunas hojas arrugadas, una cajita metálica rectangular, un brazalete y un celular. Primero consideró revisar la cajita metálica, todo lo que había adentro parecía viejo: varias notas escritas en ruso, una pulsera de oro, identificaciones que tenían una imagen de ella de hace diez años y un sobre ya amarillento que el arquero reconoció casi al instante que lo vio. En la parte de atrás rezaba una frase que él escribió a puño y letra: "no te olvides de mí".

El día que el arquero le regaló el collar a la espía había decido entregárselo dentro de ese sobre. Barton percibió que había algo adentro, cuando lo abrió descubrío que era un boleto de un hotel de Budapest, con fecha de hace también diez años. Barton sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en dos semanas. Dejó el sobre encima de la chaqueta y pasó a revisar el cuaderno. Lo hizo sin esperanzas de encontrar nada, pasando las páginas rápido. Antes de cerrarlo, una hoja doblada a la mitad le llamó la atención, y lo hizo porque estaba su nombre escrito en ésta. Tomó la hoja, la desdobló y leyó. 

"Por si algo me llega a pasar", decía. Y lo siguiente era el número de una cuenta bancaria que ella le había dejado a su nombre. "No lo gastes en estupideces, es para la universidad de tus hijos,"

Barton quiso reír, pero entonces un escalofríos le recorrió lo largo de su columna vertebral. Era como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar. También podría ser una casualidad y en realidad ella tenía previsto aquello hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero con Romanoff no se podía creer en las casualidades.

—Natasha, tú siempre tan precavida. 

Clint se dejó caer en el sofá. Se sentía exhausto. Metió la mano en la caja y de ahí sacó un celular. No le tenía tanto optimismo al aparato, el vidrio estaba un tanto roto en la parte de arriba, ya de por sí estaba todo maltrecho. Lo sostuvo un rato en su mano, entonces apretó el botón de encendido. La pantalla siguió oscura.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y dejarlo otra vez en el mismo lugar, hasta que una idea un poco absurda se le vino a la cabeza. Se levantó a buscar el cargador de su celular y cuando lo encontraron, enchufó el celular de Natasha. Esperó un segundo, impasible, y la pantalla se iluminó.

Los minutos que esperó para que se cargara un poco y así poder encenderlo se le hicieron eternos. Cuando lo pudo prender, se sorprendió de sobremanera que no haya tenido contraseña para desbloquearlo y aún más que el celular funcionara. Desconfió, y aún así lo miró. Solo observó el fondo de pantalla —un hermoso paisaje montañoso y nevado que parecía ser Rusia— y entró a WhatsApp, porque tenía notificaciones de allí.

No abrió ninguna conversación, que no eran muchas, solo las ojeó en el inicio. Al último que le había escrito fue a Steve. Tres conversaciones abajo, estaba el chat que tenía con él. Lo tenía agendado simplemente como "Barton", y debajo del nombre se podía ver que ella le había mandado algo que nunca le había llegado, porque solo marcaba una tilde. Clint se había deshecho de ese número hace bastante. Siempre solía mantener al tanto de sus números, esa vez no lo había hecho, no quería ser encontrado.

Entró al chat impulsado por la curiosidad y los nervios le calaban los huesos. Le había mandado un audio de casi dos minutos un día antes de que fuera a buscarlo a Tokio. Se le desató un debate interno sobre si escucharlo o no. ¿Debería ignorarlo y continuar? ¿Qué le iba a provocar si lo haría? Me gustaría poder volver escuchar su voz, pensó. Porque solo la oía en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos, en sus pesadillas. Se pasó la mano repetidas veces por el rostro e intentó recuperar un ritmo de respiración tranquila. Podía sentir retumbar los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Rogó que se pudiera escuchar el audio a pesar de las condiciones del móvil. Apretó encima del triangulito y se llevó el celular a la oreja.

_ «Clint, uhm ... no sé si sigues usando este número, ni sé si sigues usando WhatsApp, así que no sé si vale la pena mandarte este audio pero qué importa. Probé todos tus números, estoy tratando de contactarte contigo hace rato. En realidad hace cinco años. Pero eso no importa ya, ¿sí? Sé que necesitabas tu espacio y te lo di, pero esta vez ... Le pedí a Rhodey que intente encontrarte y lo hizo, le pedí que me mantenga al tanto de donde vas y lo que haces. Con respecto a eso, uhm, mira, no voy a juzgarte, soy la persona menos indicada, pero, Clint, lo que haces ... creéme que no te va a ayudar en nada. No los va a traer de vuelta. En cambio, creo que ... es probable que hayamos encontrado algo. Una oportunidad, una oportunidad, pero te necesitamos ... te necesito. Voy a ir a buscarte, ¿sí? Voy a hacer todo lo posible para revertir esto, por todos los que perdimos, por nuestras vidas, por tu familia. Siento no haber p-podido lograrlo antes, lamento mucho todo lo que pasó ... no hice lo suficiente, Clint. No pudimos ganar.»_

Barton se alejó el celular cuando escuchó a su amiga llorar. Fue consiente segundos después de que él también estaba llorando, que le temblaba todo. Volvió a juntar fortaleza para continuar.

_«Rhodey me dio tu ubicación, mañana salgo para allá. __Resiste, Clint, ¿sí? Hazlo por tu familia, por nosotros. Ya sé que ésto es muy difícil pero tengo esperanzas. Quizá esta vez salga todo mejor y ganemos, pero te necesito a mi lado, como siempre lo estuvimos. Resiste, Clint, sé que puedes. Vamos a estar bien, lo prometo. __Vas a estar bien._»

Y luego de un silencio corto, y antes de terminar, ella hizo un ruidito que podría interpretar como una risita débil y dijo:

_«__Te quiero, Barton. Y no te olvides de mí.»_

El audio finalizó.

El arquero estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Mantuvo el celular pegado a su oreja, tuvo la ilusión absurda de poder seguir escuchándola, aunque sabía que eso era todo.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. No se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí hasta que la escuchó.

—Papi, ¿estás bien?

Barton se secó las lágrimas de un tirón y levantó la cabeza. Lila estaba parada a varios pasos de distancia, manteniendo una expresión que oscilaba entre el miedo y la preocupación. Nunca antes había visto a su padre llorar.

_Déjame ir. Está bien__. _

La angustia seguía allí, incubada en su pecho y en cada esquina de su mente, sin embargo la podría distinguir diferente. Ya no era prepotente, desolada ni descarrilada. Comenzó a tener un rumbo fijo, un camino certero en el que al final, desapareció. Pero iba a tardar, lo sabía. La herida iba a curar eventualmente e iba a quedar la cicatriz, pero ya no iba a doler.

Clint respiró profundo. Le sonrió a su hija, sus ojos lo demostraron.

—Sí, hija. Estoy bien.

Natasha también lo estaba. 


	2. ... es intentar sobrevivir

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Natasha. Estaban en la nave, camino a Vormir. El espacio destellando a través de las ventanas la hacían lucir imposible, eterna. Clint la miró, esperando a que prosiguiera—. No me arrepiento de esta vida, porque logré formar una familia con ustedes: Tony, Thor, Bruce. Steve. Eso es algo que jamás creía que iba a tener. Y además porque te tengo a vos, y a tu familia.

Natasha le mostró su típica sonrisita torcida. Le brillaban los ojos.

—Sea como sea que termine esto, estoy feliz por nosotros y todo lo que logramos, porque lo logramos juntos. Perdemos juntos, ganamos juntos.

Clint la miró, la admiró, la guardó así en su memoria.

—Y siempre va a ser así, Tasha. 


End file.
